


i was just fine (before i met you)

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: Leonard McCoy is your only real rival in the Starfleet Academy, and god, you want to hate him, but that goes down the drain once you actually meet him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request i got on tumblr, and i wrote it pretty quickly, so i hope it's not utter crap... (title from closer by the chainsmokers)

Leonard McCoy is your only real rival in the Starfleet Academy Medical Division, and  _ god _ , you want to hate him, but that goes down the drain once you actually meet him. 

Well, technically, you  _ hear  _ him before officially meeting him. 

“Mandatory flight classes be damned,” someone grumbles. “I'm a doctor. If someone needs me to fly the ship, we're in some deep shit.”

You can't help but chuckle at the remark because, well, it's the damn truth. “You're telling me,” you say smiling, turning your attention to the man beside you. 

Sure enough, he's wearing the standard blue medical uniform issued to every medical student - the same one you're wearing. 

His hazel eyes flick up from his PADD where his fingers have been typing furiously for the past ten minutes. He looks shocked that somebody was actually listening to him at all, but he gives you what he must think is a kind smile. 

“At least someone gets it,” he mumbles. “‘M Leonard McCoy.”

And there it was: the name you had begun to despise. But you still introduce yourself with a smile. 

And that's it for the next couple of weeks. You two return to your usual routines as silent rivals, fighting for the top of the class and the same positions at the clinic. And that's all you think it's going to be. 

That's until he sits down beside you in the library, a tight smile on his lips as he asks, “You mind?”

You look up from your PADD, eyes trailing over him suspiciously, but you nod, moving your bookbag out of his way. 

He sits, tapping at his own PADD until it comes back to life. “I couldn’t concentrate sittin’ with Jim. The kid never shuts up,” he explains. 

You immediately know who he’s talking about and let out a laugh. “It’s fine; I get it.”

And that becomes your new daily routine: sitting with Leonard in the library, studying together quietly, and occasionally complaining about a teacher or an assignment. It’s rather weird if you really stop and think about it because you two hardly talk about your personal lives. Are you two even friends? But you don’t ask, and neither does he, and the days go on.

“Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?” he asks, out of the blue one day. He doesn’t look up from his PADD until you do, your eyes widened in shock as you watch him. “With me, ‘course,” he continues, awkwardly as if that weren’t clear. 

_ God _ , you want to hate him, and his stupid, cute, constantly grumpy face, but you haven’t for a long time - since you first met him - and you sure as hell don’t hate him now. 

“I get out of class at 1800,” you tell him, and you swear you see a hint of a real smile as he looks back down at his PADD. 


End file.
